


The Unexpected One

by Silence_burns



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Enterprise, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine being Spock’s wife since the academy and everyone is shocked when they find out.





	The Unexpected One

You walked onto the Enterprise’s deck a few minutes before the departure, carrying a hand full of bags. You were the newest member of the crew, having to join them to help on the mission as an expert.

“Welcome board, my name is James Kirk, but I’m sure you already know that,” a young man met you in the corridor, taking your bags and shaking your hand.

“There are not many captains with such fame around them,” you replied with a bright smile he returned. “I hope I’m not too late? I had to take care of a few things.”

“No, we still have plenty of time. Besides, you’re not the last one we’re waiting for. Come on, I’ll show you around. Have you been on a ship before?”

“Of course, many times, although not on this type, it’s still a new one. Or should be…,” your eyes moved to a few cracks on your way to your quarters. When you were still in docks, you had also seen that the ship had been repaired quite recently.

Jim followed your gaze and laughed sheepishly, scratching his neck.

“Yeah, we’ve had a few accidents, but I can assure you everything is just fine right now.”

“A definition of ‘fine’ can be very relative,” you muttered, walking through the door Jim opened for you. Your quarters were clean and rather empty. Jim frowned, hearing familiar words, although he couldn’t remember where he’d heard them before.

“Is this mine?” you asked him with surprise. The room was definitely not what you expected.

“Um, I think so. We’ve got a few spare ones, so you can still choose if any of them suit you better.”

“I thought I’d mentioned my preferences in the folder… Nevermind, I’ll talk to the quartermaster later. Could you leave my bag here for now?” you gestured to the spot next to the door.

“I’m sorry for that…”

You stopped his apologizes, waving your hand.

“It’s okay, nothing happened. Can you show me around now? I really don’t want to get lost on the first day.”

He chuckled and took you to the turbolift. Most part of the crew was already at their stations, so Jim introduced you to them and showed you your workplace in front of a set of monitors. From what you could see, they were all really nice people, so at least you were sure the journey would be pleasant as the atmosphere surrounding you was very warm.

You were talking to Jim and his friend Leonard McCoy when a familiar person walked in. You waved with a wide smile to Spock. He nodded with a blank expression, walking to his station with a PADD in his hands.

“He’s always grumpy, don’t worry about him,” Jim told you. “His name’s long and weird so we just call him Spock. He’s a Vulcan, so don’t expect any show of emotions from him…”

“Oh, I know him pretty well,” you shrugged. “You don’t have to worry about me, I know all his quirks.”

Both men stared at you for a moment with a surprise on their faces that made you laugh.

“What? We know each other from the academy.”

“If you say that you are also friends, I will let you sit in the captain’s chair for an hour,” Jim pointed his finger towards you and you took the bet with a cunning smile. McCoy only took a deep breath, not believing what he was witnessing.

“Is this a bet?” you smiled sweetly as the man nodded.

You approached Spock, casually leaning over to him. He didn’t seem surprised.

“Did you know they lost the part of my file where I mentioned the place I wanted to be quartered in?”

Spock looked up at you, frowning slightly.

“May I ask where your belongings have been sent to in that case?”

“I fortunately had them with me, I left them in the room 672D. Could you move them for me later?”

“Of course. I will proceed once I finish checking the data for the route.”

“Thanks. Where should I go later to unpack them?”

“Room 324A. I’m changing the information in your magnetic card right now so there is no need for you to replace it.”

“Thoughtful as always. See you later!”

You almost danced your way back to the men. Chekov joined them in the meantime, watching you from behind their backs.

“That waz amazing!” he extolled with wide eyes. “But… how?”

“Exactly,” McCoy agreed. “Although I’m not really sure if I want to know the answer that bad…”

“Is this a joke?” Jim asked, finally breaking from the shock. “Did you coordinated it with him somehow? Because, let me say this, I would never expect him to, I don’t even know…”

“Do you really think Spock is the type to pull a prank on you?” you raised your eyebrow and they had to agree with you. Until that day it never crossed their minds even once. Pulling pranks on Spock – sure, but the other way around? That sounded crazy and impossible.

“So, may I ask you how well do you actually know Spock?” McCoy squinted his eyes, glancing at you suspiciously, but before you could answer, Chekov, who had been counting something in his mind for the last minute, interrupted you slowly.

“But isn’t room 324A Spock’s quarters…?”

All eyes were back on you, their expressions varying from shock to unbelieving. You raised your hand, showing them the ring.

“You could probably say that I know him _that_ well.”

The silence was broken by Spock himself as he approached you, looking at the men with a frown.

“Is everything all right? I sense an anomaly in your usual bahaviour.”

“They are fine, they just don’t believe me when I say I’m your wife.”

“And why is that?” Spock eyed them again without understanding.

Jim tried to put his racing thoughts into words, but all he managed to mutter were some random words as he kept gesturing between you and Spock.

“But it’s… you’re just… different. Completely, utterly… different.”

McCoy was nodding vigorously, but didn’t say anything. You shrugged again, partly understanding what Jim probably had in mind, but you didn’t really care.

You went with Spock to get your bags as the ship started. When the turbolift’s door shut, Chekov finally muttered with his strong accent:

“So maybe there is still a chance for me.”

“To be honest, kid,” Jim patted his shoulder. “Until today I was pretty sure you had much bigger chances than him. Now I know nothing, but I still wish you good luck.”

“Captain!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I can also be found on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
